diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Round: Warrior
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Warrior. For the Sixth Episode of other characters, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. After completing each level, you will be offered a remix rule at random. You can either choose the offered rule, or choose a random rule (including the one you declined). For a list of the remix rules, see Bonus Round. In Hard Mode, you begin the episode with the "Lady Luck" rule: All enemy equipment is upgraded. When you start the Episode, you have a choice between 2 (or 3, if Hard Mode is unlocked) of the following equipment layouts: * Spiked Shield * Katana * Sword * Rusty Sword * Boxing Gloves x 2 * Battle Axe * Claw x 2 * Boomerang and Small Shield How To Unlock Win any 4 episodes (from 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Warrior. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Battle Axe (May be offered as starting equipment) *Blight *Boomerang (May be offered as starting equipment, May be offered as Level 3 reward) *Boxing Gloves (May be offered as starting equipment) *Broadsword *Capacitor *Charge! (May be offered as Level 5 reward) *Claw (May be offered as starting equipment) *Crescent Moon Blade (May be offered as Level 3 reward) *Crystal Sword *Dagger *Fireworks *Fishing Net *Elastic Heart *Gemstone Staff *Hammer *Juggling Ball *Katana (May be offered as starting equipment, May be offered as Level 3 reward) *Lightning Rod *Nail Bat *Nightstick *Particle Accelerator *Pea Shooter *Polar Star (May be offered as Level 3 reward, May be offered as Level 5 reward) *Quarterstaff *Rusty Sword (May be offered as starting equipment) *Scissors *Shovel *Six Shooter *Sledgehammer *Snowball *Spiked Shield (May be offered as starting equipment, May be offered as Level 3 reward) *Staff *Sword (May be offered as starting equipment) *Tazer *Toxic Ooze *Trident *Whip Shields *Battering Ram (May be offered as Level 5 reward) *Battle Cry *Buckler *Iron Shield *Kite Shield *Small Shield (May be offered as starting equipment) *Shield Bash (May be offered as Level 5 reward) *Target Shield *Thick Skin Magic *Counter Spell *Detonator *Disco Ball *Flying Skull *Healing Crystal *Parrying Dagger *Shriek Items *Bump *Candle (May be offered as Level 5 reward) *Chocolate Cookie *Dramatic Exit *First Aid Kit *Half Moon Charm *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lucky Roll *Midnight Charm *Sine Wave *Singularity *Slingshot *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "warrior_remix" and the "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: * Spiked Shield * Katana * Sword * Rusty Sword * Boxing Gloves x 2 * Battle Axe * Claw x 2 * Boomerang and Small Shield Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe * Trident * Fishing Net * Gemstone Staff * Sledgehammer * Nail Bat * Quarterstaff Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Bump * Lucky Roll * Candle Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Thick Skin ** Elastic Heart ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit ** Kite Shield ** Parrying Dagger ** Boxing Gloves ** Last Stand ** Singularity ** Half Moon Charm ** Dramatic Exit ** Hookshot ** Capacitor Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Bump * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Chocolate Cookie * Blight * Detonator * Spatula * Scissors * Battle Cry * Sine Wave * Last Stand * Fireworks * Bump * Lucky Roll * Candle Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Thick Skin ** Elastic Heart ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit ** Kite Shield ** Parrying Dagger ** Boxing Gloves ** Last Stand ** Singularity ** Half Moon Charm ** Dramatic Exit ** Hookshot ** Capacitor Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe * Trident * Fishing Net * Gemstone Staff * Sledgehammer * Nail Bat * Quarterstaff Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Counter Spell * Pea Shooter * Chocolate Cookie * Toxic Ooze * Blight * Detonator * Disco Ball * Parrying Dagger * Sine Wave * Fishing Net * Last Stand * Fireworks Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment upgrade, and one of these items: ** Spatula ** Lightning Rod ** Shriek ** Hammer ** Juggling Ball ** Toxic Ooze ** Candle ** Particle Accelerator ** Flying Skull ** Sledgehammer ** Slingshot ** Fishing Net ** Scissors Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Category:Episodes